


At-Home Spa Day

by slashmania



Series: red fish, blue fish [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dogs are the best, M/M, but dogs are still the best, everything else sucks right now, or something, the slow courtship of Arthur and Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: "I missed you, love," Eames said after pressing a second kiss against Arthur's temple, and was pleased to hear Arthur laugh as he did it. "Don't ever go away again!"
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: red fish, blue fish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096244
Kudos: 17





	At-Home Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest and say that the news about what happened at the U.S. Capitol today scared me. A lot. 
> 
> So I decided I'd stay up and write something soft and lovely. I wanted there to be a dog in it because who doesn't love dogs? 
> 
> Have a cute little drabble about Arthur, Eames, and their dog Maurice from _everyday from here to there, funny things are everywhere_. Its become a part of a series because I just love keeping things organized.

Arthur could hear Maurice from the other side of the door. He used his key, and like all the other times he visited Eames's place, he made sure to say hello to Maurice as the Jack Russell Terrier raced to greet him, and then got the door closed before the dog tried to race out to freedom!

Thankfully Maurice really liked Arthur and would make much of his visits. 

They had a ritual for this sort of thing. Maurice would first greet Arthur by attempting to crawl up Arthur's legs, whining as if he was asking Arthur where the fuck he'd been and why had he gone away?

Then Arthur would give the dog a break and kneel in front of him so Maurice could be petted and attempt to give Arthur kisses or whatever.

As this was happening, Eames fondly complained to Arthur about it. "I can't believe you drop everything for my dog. You even let him give you attention first!"

"Yes, I do," Arthur said in response, rubbing behind Maurice's triangular ears before giving him a final little pat and standing up. "I have to pay the toll, Eames, otherwise he'd follow me around and demand more love. We've worked out a system and I'm very proud of little Maurice for sticking to it."

Arthur brushed his hands off, dropped his overnight bag onto the chair as he passed it, then went to say hello to Eames.

Arthur's request that they move slowly, that they start with being friends, didn't ruin anything. Sure, it took time to move past those first greetings where Arthur stood awkwardly for a moment and asked Eames how this usually worked. Eames would shrug and say that they could move from verbal greetings to nonverbal ones. Whichever was more comfortable, really. 

So they smiled and waved. They fist-bumped one time, but they both found it kind of silly. Shaking hands seemed a bit too formal.

It took weeks of trial and error for them to eventually hug. Arthur was starting to really like Eames's hugs, though he probably wouldn't say anything about it out loud.

Kissing was also something good. Kissing was something new. It was something that Arthur cautiously suggested months before, and Eames had stood very still because Arthur had asked- ever so damned politely _-_ if it would be okay to kiss him?

It was a slow and steady climb for Arthur as he attempted to gradually progress from just being friends with Eames to eventually easing into a romantic relationship with Eames. Eames showed no signs of disliking this process at all. And Arthur made sure to ask, from time to time, just to check and see how Eames was feeling about it too.

This time when they embraced, Maurice was practically dancing around their feet and begging to be noticed because Maurice thought he should be the center of their world, Arthur and Eames took their time with a proper kiss hello. It really had been awhile.

"I missed you, love," Eames said after pressing a second kiss against Arthur's temple, and was pleased to hear Arthur laugh as he did it. "Don't ever go away again!"

"You say that like its been months! It was just finals week," Arthur answered. 

"Ugh," Eames said, acknowledging the horrors of finals week. "But I'm sure that you had to stay up very late and study very hard."

Eames didn't mention the dark circles beneath Arthur's eyes.

He _did_ mention that Arthur was to try and relax after all that work!

"You're going to treat me to a spa day while I'm visiting?" Arthur teased while still hugging Eames.

Eames grinned for Arthur. "I could! Do you doubt my at-home spa day skills? I could easily stop cuddling you to sweep you off your feet and-"

Maurice chose that moment to pick up one of his favorite toys, press it against Eames's leg, and then begin chewing on the thing to make it squeak obnoxiously.

Arthur and Eames looked down at the happy dog who was still making the toy annoyingly squeak as if he hadn't interrupted a moment.

Eames narrowed his eyes at Maurice. "I swear you are a devious little jerk sometimes."

"We can still do an at-home spa day," Arthur consoled Eames. "It won't change Maurice's personality, of course, but I've planned for this sort of thing."

Arthur let go of Eames and moved back the chair where his overnight bag was sitting. He opened it and Maurice became extremely interested.

"We're going to have to lock that in the bedroom or something," Eames commented. "Otherwise Maurice is going to become so curious he'll dig through it to find all the presents you 'forgot' to give him."

Arthur nodded. "I remember that day well..." Arthur looked down at Maurice and said, "You ate my chapstick!"

The dog was practically smiling up at Arthur, looking as if he had no regrets.

Arthur finally pulled a dog treat from his bag and showed it to Maurice.

Maurice's immediate response was to cock his head to the side and then start to growl a little.

"I would never have guessed that terrier's have a playful growl, but here's the proof," Arthur said.

"Go on and do a trick for Arthur, Maurice!" Eames said. "Well, the one trick you've mastered, at least."

Of course, Maurice waited as patiently as he could while Arthur watched Eames mouth the word _sit._

Arthur nodded and then asked Maurice to sit.

The dog did so and then began to snort in annoyance. Very, _Look I did what you wanted, please give that thing to me now_.

Arthur gave Maurice the treat, but instead of eating it right away the dog decided to try and find a place to hide it.

That was their chance!

Arthur took his bag and followed after Eames. "So you were saying you'd sweep me off my feet, right?"

"You've earned lots of relaxation, Arthur!"


End file.
